jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
IG-227 Hagelfeuer-Klasse Droiden-Panzer
|Serie=IG-Serie |Modell=IG-227 |Klasse=''Hagelfeuer''-Klasse |Preis= 60.000 |Merkmale= *Rad-Antrieb *Roter Photorezeptor |Länge=8,50 Meter |Breite= |Höhe=8,50 Meter |max speed=45 km/h |Antrieb=Zwei große Laufräder |Antriebsart=Magnetimpulsantrieb |Panzerung=Leicht |Sensoren= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung= *1 einfahrbare Laserkanone *2 Raketenwerfer mit je 15 Hagelfeuer-Raketen |Crew=Droidenhirn |Passagiere= |Beladung= |Rolle= |Einsätze= *Schlacht von Geonosis |Ära=Aufstieg des Imperiums |Zugehörigkeit= *Intergalaktischer Bankenverband **Sammlungs- und Sicherheits-Einheit *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der RepublikStar Wars Galaxies }} Der IG-227 Hagelfeuer-Klasse Droiden-Panzer, der Einfachheit halber auch Feuerregenpanzer oder Rad-Droide genannt, war eine mobile Droiden-Geschützplattform mit großen, metallischen Laufrädern, welche von Haor Chall Maschinenbau entwickelt und hergestellt wurde. Ursprünglich wurde der Hagelfeuer-Droide vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband produziert und finanziert, um Mitgliedsplaneten einzuschüchtern und deren Schuldgelder einzutreiben. Als Kampfdroide innerhalb der Droidenarmee der Separatisten kam er in zahlreichen Schlachten der dreijährigen Klonkriege zum Einsatz. Technologie Beschreibung [[Datei:Hagelfeuer-Droide.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein IG-227 Hagelfeuer-Klasse Droiden-Panzer]] Der IG-227 Hagelfeuer-Klasse Droiden-Panzer war eine mobile Symbiose aus einfachem Droiden und Panzer. Sie zählte zu den „selbstbewussten Droiden“, was bedeutet, dass der Droide sich Gefahren und Riskien durchaus bewusst war und darauf reagieren konnte. ( ) Ausgestattet mit hoher Feuerkraft und schlechten Schilden und Panzerung wurde der IG-227 ausschließlich zum Angriff eingesetzt. Die Form des Panzers war simpel. Der „Kopf“ des Droiden, welcher an einen Geier-Droiden erinnerte, verfügte über einen Photorezeptor, welcher rot glühte. An der Oberseite des Kopfes befanden sich zwei Raketenwerfer, welche jeweils mit 15 tödlichen''The Clone Wars (Videospiel)'' Hagelfeuer-Raketen bestückt waren. Die Raketenwerfer waren sowohl für Oberflächen- als auch Luftschlägen ausgerichtet, eine Tatsache die die Gefährlichkeit des Rad-Droiden keineswegs minderte. Eine weitere Waffe lag an der Unterseite des Kopfes, nämlich eine einfahrbare Laserkanone, welche nur in Extremfällen verwendet wurde. Die Antriebe, zwei 8,5 Meter hohe Laufräder, waren an jeweils einer Achse am Mittelkörper befestigt und mit Stoßdämpfern bestückt. Bewegt wurden die Räder von Magnetimpulsantrieben, welche in der Lage waren diese auf bis zu 45 Kilometer pro Stunde zu beschleunigen. Gesteuert wurde der Droide von einem Droidenhirn, welches im Voraus auf bestimmte Ziele programmiert werden konnte. Funktion Im Vergleich mit den Droidekas, welche der Produktion der Handelsföderation entsprangen, waren die Hagelfeuer-Droiden von ähnlichem taktischen Geschick. Genauso wie ihre Pendants aus der Handelsföderation bewegten sich auch die Hagelfeuer-Droiden mit hoher Geschwindigkeit von bis zu 45 Kilometer pro Stunde fort, um ein bestimmtes Angriffsziel effizient und schnell angreifen zu können. Solche Angriffe programmierte man bereits vor dem Anbeginn eines Kampfes vor, dass heißt der IG-227 wurde auf alle potentiellen Ziele und Gegner schon im Voraus fokussiert. Im Falle eines tatsächlichen Gefechts vernichtete der Droiden-Panzer so mithilfe der gegebenen Zerstörungskraft der Hagelfeuer-Raketen Feinde in Scharen, unvorausgesehene Änderungen konnten durch eine Umprogrammierung vorgenommen werden. Diese Strategie verhinderte den Einbau von Logik-Schaltkreisen, wodurch der Hagelfeuer-Droiden im Kampf keine Prioritäten setzte. Neben dem Fehlen sämtlicher dieser Schaltkreise verfügten die IG-227 über einen Modus zum sofortigen Wechsel zwischen Bewegungs- und Angriffskonfiguration, was ihnen den Vorteil einbrachte, gleichzeitig kämpfen und fahren zu können. Die Hagelfeuer-Raketen besaßen außerdem eine weitaus höhere Reichweite als die Blaster der Droidekas. Die größte Schwäche der Hagelfeuer-Droiden waren jedoch die nicht vorhandenen Deflektorschildgeneratoren, was die Droiden zu einem leichten und schnell zerstörbaren Ziel für gegnerische Angriffe machte. Ein weiterer Nachteil war die beschränkte Bewaffnung des Droiden, die mit einer Ladung von dreißig Raketenabschüssen besonders in lang anhaltenden Gefechten nicht ausreichte. Aus diesem Grund wurden bald passende Nachschubdroiden entwickelt, welche die Raketenbatterien auch im Gefecht neu aufladen konnten,Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie da das Zurückkehren in Hangars und Stützpunkt der betreibenden Armee nicht immer Vorteilhaft waren. Die ungewöhnliche Konstruktion des Droiden, die insbesondere durch die überdimensionalen Räder bestach, sorgte für eine extrem schnelle Fortbewegung. Die zwei großen Metallreifen wurden jeweils von mehreren Magnetpulsantrieben beschleunigt und zusätzliche Stoßdämpfer sorgten für einen entsprechenden Ausgleich von Bodenunebenheiten, sodass der Hagelfeuer-Droide trotz schlechter Umweltbedingungen eine stets hohe Trefferquote erzielte. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür war eine bewährte Angriffsstrategie der Panzer. Diese feuerten nämlich immer drei bis vier Raketen auf einmal auf, um sicherzugehen, dass mindestens eine ihr Ziel auch wirklich erreichte. Geschichte Galaktische Republik [[Datei:Attack of the clones .jpg|miniatur|links|Die Hagelfeuer-Droiden in der Schlacht von Geonosis.]] Der Intergalaktische Bankenverband nutzte die Hagelfeuer-Droiden in den Jahren vor den Klonkriegen für die Geldeintreibung. Viele mächtige Kunden, die der Bankenverband finanziell unterstützte, begannen in den Jahren vor der Schlacht von Naboo private Armeen aufzustellen, um sich gegen Piraten und Angreifer zu schützen. Allerdings führte diese Maßnahme dazu, dass einige Kunden des Bankenverbands ihre Kredite nicht mehr abbezahlen konnten und sich mit ihrer neuen Armee gegen sämtliche Forderungen stellten. Um das Ausfallrisiko eines Kredits und somit den Verlust des Bankenverbands dennoch gering zu halten, wurde die euphemistisch genannte Sammlungs- und Sicherheits-Einheit in Leben gerufen, eine Sektion des Bankenverbands welche Forderungen mithilfe von Hagelfeuer-Droiden und anderen Kriegsmaschinen Nachdruck verliehen. Diese Art der Mittelbeschaffung bewirkte tatsächlich einen Einschüchterungseffekt, sodass viele Kredite des Bankenverbands doch noch getilgt wurden. Das steigerte die Produktion der Panzer-Droiden enorm, wodurch die Anzahl der IG-227 bis zu mehreren Tausend anstieg. In dieser Zeit wurden neben der steigenden Produktion auch geringfügige Änderungen am Hagelfeuer-Droiden vorgenommen, um ihn an den jeweiligen Arbeitsmarkt anzupassen. Klonkriege miniatur|rechts|Die Droiden in der [[Schlacht von Aargonar.]] Nachdem der Bankenverband eine Kooperation mit Graf Dooku einging und sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme anschloss, stellte er seine militärischen Streitkräfte den Separatisten im Kampf gegen die Galaktische Republik zur Verfügung. Der erste Einsatz eines Hagelfeuer-Droiden in den Klonkriegen war zugleich die Eröffnungsschlacht, die Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahre 22 VSY. In dieser vernichtete das Hagelfeuer der Droiden sämtliche Vehikel, Schiffe und Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik. Doch durch den Rückzugsbefehl seitens der Konföderation endete der Kampf schnell, in dieser kurzen Zeit allerdings wurden schon Dutzende der IG-227s von Lasersalven der TFAT/i-Kanonenbooten zerstört. Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege wurde das Problem der begrenzten dreißig Raketen zum immer größer werdenden Problem. Deswegen entwickelte der Bankenverband Nachschubdroiden, welche die Hagelfeuer-Droiden während Gefechten stets begleiteten. Ebenfalls passte man die Lackierung der Droiden an die anderen der Streitkraft der Separatisten-Allianz an. Im Jahre 21 VSY setzten die Separatisten die Droiden auch in der Schlacht von Aargonar ein.Republik – Der Sturm nach dem Sturm Als die Konföderation und Republik fast gleichzeitig durch den Sith-Lord Darth Sidious im Jahre 19 VSY vernichtet wurde, erbaute dieser mit seinem neuen Schüler Anakin Skywalker das Galaktische Imperium. Ob dieses die Hagelfeuer-Droiden, die wie alle KUS-Einheiten abgeschaltet worden waren, weiterhin einsetzte, ist nicht bekannt.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Galaktisches Imperium Einige der IG-227 Hagelfeuer-Klasse Droiden-Panzer fielen jedoch zur Zeit des Imperiums in die Hände von Piraten und anderen Verbrechern, die sie in ihre privaten Streitkräfte integrierten. Ebenfalls Verwendung fanden die IG-227 19 VSY bei den aufständischen Wookiees, welche kurz nach dem Niedergang der Republik die Initiative ergriffen und in der Schlacht von Kashyyyk die separatistischen Droiden gegen imperiale Landetruppen richteten. 1 NSY nutzten die Streitkräfte der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik die Hagelfeuer-Droiden während kleinerer Angriffe auf imperiale Städte und Stützpunkte. Hinter den Kulissen *In Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger animierte die Industrial Light & Magic die nachziehenden Rauchfäden grau, um sie von den weißen republikanischen unterscheiden zu können. *In Galactic Battlegrounds — Clone Campaigns werden die Hagelfeuer-Droiden fälschlicherweise nur als Luftverteidigungs-Vehikel bezeichnet.Galactic Battlegrounds — Clone Campaigns *Im echten Leben existierte tatsächlich ein Fahrzeug mit gewissen Ähnlichkeiten zum Droiden-Panzers. Der russische Panzerkampfwagen Zar, welcher 1914 entwickelt wurde, verfügte über unverkennbare Merkmale wie die großen Räder. Der Zar war ebenfalls wie der Droide verwundbar gegen feindliches Feuer. Quellen * ( ) * * * *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * * *''Republik'' – Der Sturm nach dem Sturm *''The Clone Wars (Videospiel)'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds — Clone Campaigns'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' Einzelnachweise en:IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank es:Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire fi:IG-227 Hailfire-luokan droiditankki hu:IG-227 Hailfire-osztályú droid tank nl:IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank pt:Tanque dróide IG-227 classe Hailfire ru:Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Produkte von Haor Chall Maschinenbau Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen von Haor Chall Maschinenbau Kategorie:Bodenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Droiden-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Separatisten Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme Kategorie:Droiden der IG-Serie Kategorie:Legends